


Confession

by KeybladeRiku



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 20:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10473222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeybladeRiku/pseuds/KeybladeRiku
Summary: Just a tiny fluff piece for Dia attempting to confess to Hanamaru





	

"Listen, Maru..." Dia began hesitantly.

The dark-haired, older student stood facing the honey-haired first-year that she'd asked to meet her here. The rooftop; there was something romantic, albeit a bit solemn about the location. Dia's attention to detail forbade her from anything less than perfect, and she had to admit to herself that she admired the symbolism of her locale of choice. If she was finally, after all this time, going to work up the courage to do what she'd been considering, it had to be in a place that made it as meaningful as the words themselves.

The wind blew strong and slightly chilly, lifting her hair ever so slightly and adding to the casual seriousness of the atmosphere. Hanamaru smiled, a sweet, innocent thing, as she tilted her head in curiosity. Though she wasn't blind to the implications, she hadn't ever really pictured a moment like this and, thus, was more overcome with fear-laced inquisitiveness than she was confidence or elation. Dia's posture certainly didn't help, as she stood there, almost rigid. She had one arm crossed, her hand grasping her other arm just below the elbow; the kind of stance most people took either in a fit of nervousness or just as they were about to communicate some truly horrendous news.

"I just...I wanted to tell you," Dia stammered, fidgeting slightly, clearly restless.

Ah, nervousness, then. Maru wouldn't help but laugh; not a malicious laugh, but a quiet, admirable giggle. She was so used to idolizing Dia Kurosawa as this...paragon of beauty and perfection. She was always so strict and precise in everything she did; in Maru's mind, she had probably set up everything about this exact moment for this exact purpose. There was something about seeing her so unsettled, so frazzled that, ironically, only boosted Hanamaru's image of her. So she was human, after all. 

And because Dia was human, it seemed like Maru would have to take the initiative for this one. 

"I know," she began, stepping closer to Dia, "and here's the thing. I adore Ruby, I want to spend the rest of my life with her, zura. Not just because she's my best friend, but because..." Maru paused, admitting that even she was a little hesitant to vocalize things.

"...because she introduced me to you, brought you into my life, zura," she continued, "and to be completely honest, I've never been better. You're beautiful! You're so amazing; you're the student council president, and you always do everything so precisely, so perfectly. You're even cute when you're flustered, zura!"

Dia growled the tiniest, inaudible growl. This was all wrong, she thought, because she had come here to confess to Hanamaru and make her hers, not the other way around. Yet, she was overcome with nerves, she couldn't get the words out. Maru was reminding her of all the times she she stood up for and comforted Ruby; surprisingly assertive and well-spoken, despite her dialect. It was catching Dia off guard, leaving her speechless, so she only watched and listened as Maru kept talking.

"Can you imagine?" the younger girl continued, laughing. "That I would find not only my best friend and my first love, together. That I'd get to have both of them, because they're sisters! It was a dream come true, when I realized that that's what it was, zura."

Dia gasped slightly as Maru stepped up to her, touching her cheek. It was a light, almost tentative touch. As if Hanamaru was scared that, in touching her, she'd break the gentle spell that had been put on Dia and she'd stop loving her. This was a side of the girl Dia had never seen before but that, if things turned out the way she had hoped, she'd die to see more of.

"I never thought it'd be possible, though. I never thought I was, or would be, worthy, zura. Your kindness, I dismissed as simply an elder sister treating her younger sister's friends as she should. Even when we got playful, or flirty, I would always rationalize it as you just trying to make sure that I was included, or that I felt appreciated. Now look at us, zura! You're here, nervous, blushing and I'm here pouring out my feelings..."

She pulled her hand back, smiling a somewhat sad smile, even though everything about the moment was culminating in what should be happiness for them both. Dia grudgingly admitted to herself that she instantly missed the warmth of Maru's hand on her face. She wanted more of that warmth, and she had spent so much time planning all of this only to slowly let it fall apart. Fall apart so much that her heart sank as Maru spun away from her and took a step forward, heading back towards the interior of the school.

"You know," Maru paused, not turning as she spoke, "I thought you'd have learned a lesson from everything that happened between you and Aqours. I thought you'd have understood that waiting, that fear, they don't get you anywhere. That if you don't let yourself have fun, you'll just be miserable."

Dia's heart broke further with each and every step Maru took back towards the door that would end the moment. It almost broke forever as Maru put her hand on the knob. At least, that was, until she turned, a casual glance over shoulder at the imperceptibly shaking Dia.

"That is to say, though," she laughed, "that I'll gladly be yours, zura."

As she opened the door and left, Dia pieced herself back together, letting herself smile. She laughed away the remaining nervousness as she stared off the rooftop towards the school grounds. It really didn't go the way she wanted to, but at least everything worked out in the end. Her sister's best friend, who knew it would end up that way.

She sighed, laughing another short laugh. 

"My, that really wasn't very like her, was it? She has to stop reading so many books, they're teaching her such strange things."


End file.
